


Did you just what ¿

by RamIsAway



Series: Sold my soul [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demon Hybrid Tommyinnit, Dream being an asshole, Dream... we don't know what Dream is, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Eye Trauma, Forced Eye Contact, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Eret, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Paranoia, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sleep Deprivation, Sorry Eret, Stuff is Way - They Might Be Giants, Yikes, blaze hybrid sapnap, maybe? idk dont write good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: And which the pony is a phony was a lie.(Eret makes a bad choice)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot
Series: Sold my soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Did you just what ¿

It's cold when Dream aproaches him, late in the night when Eret couldn't sleep, alone, only out for some fresh air.

"I have a proposition for you." He says, an amused lilt to his voice as Eret instinctively goes for his sword, despite them both knowing Dream could cut him down with ease. "Now don't be all defensive, I'm not here to hurt you, trust me, I would have done so already, I'm just here to.. talk." 

Eret stills, he wishes to run, but he knows better than to do so. Dream won't hesitate to get violent then. "What do you want?" He asks sharply, forcing the shake out of his voice, although he knows their isn't a need to, they both know he's scared out of his mind.

"To talk." Dream says again, stepping closer, fingers curling around the others arm. "As I told you, I have a proposition. I want you to be my mole." 

The white unmoving mask seems almost mocking as Eret jerks back as though burned, easily slipping his arm out of the mans loose hold. "What?" He hisses, taking a step back. "I would never."

Dream simply steps closer in response. "I don't think you have much of a choice here," He says, a hint of malice in his silky tone. He reaches out again, grabbing a hold of wavy brown hair. "I'm trying to make this easier, don't you see? I can kill them, but if you make them give up I won't have to, and you will do it, I'm not taking no for an answer, or I'll cut you down right here."

"I'd rather die." Eret hisses, wincing at the pain from his hair being pulled.

Dream sighs airily, grabbing hold of Eret's jaw in his other hand. "Alright, what about Tubbo? What if I kill him in your place? if I make him suffer before he dies?"

He attempts to shake his head, but is held in place by a rough hand. Not Tubbo. "I-"

"If you be good and compliant you'll be rewarded with kingship, a crown, netherite.. things like that." Dream continues, thumb rubbing almost comfortingly over his jaw. "So, what do you say?"

Eret swallows around the lump in his throats, closes his eyes, and sighs. "I'll do it."

-

He feels like guilt is swallowing him whole. He feels it every time Tubbo drags him around, eyes bright. He can't stop seeing his little brother dead, in different, gruesome, painful ways, and he hates it, he hates it so fucking much, he wishes it would go away.

But it doesn't, images live behind his eyelids, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't want to look for too long, doesn't want the images to come alive in his dreams.

He's concerning his friends, but for the time being, he doesn't care.

-

"Have you been sleeping well recently?" Wilbur asks, absentmindedly flipping through the book in his hands.

Eret stills briefly, mind working on how exactly he can get around this question. "Yes," He says slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed you leaving at night." He comments dryly, not even looking up from the book in his hands.

"I've never slept well." He tries weakly, wringing his hands. It's true that he's been going out, he's being forced to meet Dream and give out information. He's barely gotten any sleep.

"I know." Wilbur snaps the book shut and sets it down. "Where have you been going?" He finally raises his tired gaze to look Eret in the eye, or, well, attempts to, because Eret quickly averts his gaze, although not something Wilbur can see.

"I- well, just- just outside," For some reason staying some semblance of calm in front of Wilbur is so much harder than it was for Dream. "Fresh air helps.."

Wilbur's eyes narrow, suspicion dancing in them. "You seem to be outside for an awfully long time." He leans closer. "What have you been doing?"

Eret leans back. "I-" His throat feels clogged up, words on the tip of his tongue, he wants so badly to spill and beg for forgiveness, but the images of his dead brother flash behind his shades and he can't get himself to speak. He can't breath.

"Wilbur!" Fundy peaks around the corner, ears flat, eyes wide. "Dream's here."

Despite Wilbur's piercing gaze off him, Eret doesn't breath any easier.

-

"Wilbur's suspicious." He spills later, alone with Dream, anxiety buzzing under his skin.

Dream shifts. "Well then, I suppose it's time to put my plan in action."

-

The plan is for Eret to betray them, properly, to let the Dream Team in.

Ere had not wanted to do it, but he had no choice, the threat of Tubbo being murdered hung above his head. In the end, Dream promised not to kill, and not to hurt to severly after Eret begged, and begged.

So, he spends the entire night gathering resources and building a little room in the side of a mountain, lined with chests and a button sitting in the middle. It makes him sick. He ignores the eyes lining the walls, watching him hungrily as he works. He ignores, ignores, ignores.

He cries, when the reality of what he's about to do sets in and he cant ignore the eyes anymore, he finds himself sinking to his knees in front of the chest lableded "Tubbo".

He cries, and cries, and the world doesn't quite feel real anymore, white triangles pop up im his vision, on the chest, on the walls, on his hands, the eyes stare harder, hungry straining. Desperate.

He doesn't like it.

He thinks they're whispering.

He doesn't know what they're saying.

He doesn't think he wants to.

-

He leads his injured teammates into the final control room, relishing in the victory, one that would soon come to an end, under Eret's hand. He wants to cry, he wants to scream.

He doesn't.

Tubbo's a steady presence at his side, smiling and whooping along with the rest of them, and Eret simply relishes in the fact that he's still alive to do so. He doesn't know what he'd do without his baby brother.

Awed noises are shared as they step in the room, they crowd around their named chests, chatting happily, asking questions. The one that catches his attention is Tommy asking "What does this do?"

Eret turns, panicked, as Tommy's hand hovers over the button. The eyes strain, bloodshot, whispering, desperate. He hears what they're chanting this time. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommmmmmmyyy!" He hurries over, gently pushing Tommy aside. "Not yet." He chides, hoping he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels. Tommy huffs, but drags himself to his chest.

Wilbur opens his.

"It's- Eret, would you mind explaining to me why this is empty?" He asks, narrowed, suspicious eyes turning to him. The eyes zone in on Wilbur.

Tommy starts to shout as he finds out his is empty as well, but the only thing that reaches his ears is Tubbo, soft, confused. Eret doesn't want to do it. "Down with the revolution, boys," He tries his nest to sound strong, if he doesn't do it Tubbo will die. "It was never meant to be."

His hand slams down on the button.

The wall slides open, the air hums with the sounds of echantments, and Dream, Sapnap, Punz, and George push in, shouting as they go.

Ere slips away, into a little nook he made and slaps his hands over fluffy brown ears, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to block out the shouts of his friends, of his brother, and the chanting of the eyes.

But he can't block them out, they get in his head, chanting Tubbo in his ears, past his hove tipped hands.

He isn't sure how long it is until someone grabs a hold of his horn, jerking his head up to meet black pin prick eyes. "Come on." Dream says, smearing blood on the keratin. "Get up."

When he doesn't immedietely do so, Dream tightens his grip on the bone and drags him painfully to his feet. "I said get up."

Eret swallows back a whine. "S-Sorry."

Dream huffs, but lets go of the horn with a shove. "Wipe your face, it's covered in tears."

Eret winces and is quick to do so after Dream walks away. He takes a deep, deep breath, and trails after him.

"Well, you're job is done now," Dream hums, not bothering to wipe the blood off his hands. "So.. you can go off and do whatever the hell you want now," He turns to look at Eret as he speaks, and he see's two bloody, human eyes open one at a time on the mask. They writhe, bloodshot, tracking Eret's every move frantically. They look almost crazy. "Except talk to the members of L'manburg, although I doubt they'd listen to you anyways. So go along Eret, run away."

He does.

-

Later he's given enchanted netherite armor, tools, a crown, and a variety of other riches. He starts to build a castle, because it feels right, but doesn't use or wear any of his new items, aside from the crown.

He shoves tools and riches in a bag, holds the armor in his arms, and sets off.  
He finds Tubbo on his own, in a field, tending to his bees.

Eret takes a deep breath.

"Tubbo," He calls softly, stepping closer. Tubbo's head snaps up, eyes going wide as he hurries over.

"Eret," Tubbo hisses, standing just out of his reach. "What are you doing here?"

Eret holds out the armor, lightly shaking. "This is for you.." he mumbles, struggling to keep eye contact he knows Tubbo can't see. The boys face is hard to make out, features slightly fuzzy. "I got it from Dream."

Tubbo's eyes go even wider. "This is what you sold us out for?" He asks, taking the armor despite that. Eret shakes his head rapidly, sliding the bag off his arm and down to his hand.

"No, no, of course not Tubbo, I wouldn't." He hands the bag over to his younger brother as well. "I have a good reason, but I don't have time to explain right now, okay? I never wanted to hurt you, I'll explain once this is all over, okay? Tell the others what I just told you."

Tubbo sighs and drops the items to the ground. "I.. okay, okay."

Eret pulls him into a gentle hug, smiling when the smaller sheep hybrid returns it. "I love you Tubs, I'm so sorry." For the time that he has his brother in his arms the eyes quiet their constant muttering.

"I love you too, Eret."

-

"Where's you're netherite armor?" Dream asks, leaning against the stone wall of the in progress castle.

Eret stills, he feels like his heart just stopped right then and there. "I put it away." he mumbles, "I uh.. I didn't feel like wearing it. I don't have much of a need to.."

"Uh-huh, so would you mind explaining to me why Tubbo's been wearing enchanted netherite that looks like my work?" Dream snarls, pushing off the wall. "As well as diamond and iron armor for the rest of them, plus netherite tools?"

Eret backs up, panicked. He's been caught. "Well, I-"

"Did you give Tubbo those items?" Dream asks, voice taking on a sickly sweet tone.

Eret forces ou a soft yes, Dream already knows the truth.

He snarls, shoving Eret to the floor and sitting on top of him. "You motherfucker, I trusted you enough to not have you under watch constantly, to give you that good of shit, and then you fucking betrayed that."

"I was never on your side." Eret snaps back, squriming under Dream's hold. "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. I hate you, you ruined everything, my life, my brothers, fuck you."

Dream's hands curl around his throat, mostly cutting off his airflow. "I should kill him," his voice raises. "Right fucking now, I should go over and tear him to fucking pieces and make you watch."

"Ohh boy, you can try." Eret says weakly, raspily, with, much difficulty. "If you killed him you'd have Philza and Technoblade on your ass.." Honestly, he has no idea why he hadn't thought of those two earlier, but maybe it wouldn't have mattered, Dream would have found something else to hang over his head.

Dream stills for a momemt, grotesque human eyes blink at him in place of te normal pin prick eyes. "Technoblade, you say?" He hums thoughtfully. "Hm, killing him on you would be such a waste, I've got a, much better idea."

Eret feels a brief moment of relief, because for the time being, Tubbo is safe, but feels dread over whatever it is Dream has planned instead.

Sunglasses are snatched off his face and thrown, hands raise from his throat, allowing him to properly breath instead of the odd wheezing he was doing moments before.

One hand grabs his jaw. "Look at me." Dream snaps, shaking him.

Eret closes his eyes.

"Look at me!" Dream roars, slamming the others head into the floor. Eret's eyes snap open, and he's forced to look into bloodshot, squirming eyes.

Something cold and sharp presses against his skin, just under his eye. He stills, its not pressing down hard enough to hurt, just enough to be there.

A sharp panicked noise leaves him as the sharp object slowly presses into his flesh, leaving pain in its wake and drawing blood. "Keep looking at me." Dream coos as Eret whimpers.

He does, because he's scared.

It presses against the bone of his eyesocket, and starts to drag further, begining to go around his eye, cutting through soft flesh as though it was butter. Eret starts to scream, Dream laughs, and laughs.

The pain is overwhelming, he's trying to shove Dream off, but he's shaky and weak and feels like he's about to throw up.

Dream makes a sort of keening noise as he carves out Eret's eye, the eyes on his mask pulsing, squirmimg with delight.

Eret is crying.

The sharp object dips into his eyesocket, and Eret screams more.

After some work, with no skin in the way, the eye is coaxed out of the socket. It rolls onto the floor, where Dream picks it up with a giddy, delighted noise. "You have pretty eyes." He hums thoughtfully. "Freaky as shit, but pretty in their own way."

Eret closes his eye, heaving sobs escaping him as his body trembles.

"You know," Dream's bloody fingers wrap around his horn, once again smearing blood over keratin. "I think I want more than a horn."

His head is lifted and slammed back into the floor, horn taking the brunt of it, and again, and again, bone cracking under the constant abuse. Eret cries, pawing at the hand holding onto his horn, but he's weak, so, so weak.

Dream just keeps doing it, until Eret's thrown up and about to pass out, and instead punches the horn until it breaks off.

Eret throws up again, heaving and sobbing, curling up in a ball once Dream gets off of him, laughing.

He leaves Eret alone on the floor, bleeding, crying, and shortly afterwards, Eret passes out.

-

He wakes up some time later in a bed.

The first thing he notices is the screaming pain in his eye and horn. He lets out a soft sob as it all comes back to him.

That seems to alert whoever is there, and someone Eret hadn't noticed steps in.

He's tall, taller than Eret himself. He looks to be half enderman and half.. something else, a human-ender-something hybrid.

"Uh, hello." He says, green and red eyes staring off. He shifts his weight, crown shifting on his head. "Sorry for.. being here I guess, I came across this.. c-castle, I.. I think, and there was so much blood, so I just.." He gestures vageuly to his own eye, Eret reaches up, feels the bandage over his own and winces.

He swallows around the lump in his throat, sitting up despite the dizzy spell it brings with it. "Thank you.." He says slowly, fingers ghosting over the banadaged remains on his horn. "For helping me and.. sticking around, waking up alone after.. all that would not have been fun."

The hybrid nods, seeming relieved at that. "This might be rude, and if it is I'm.. so sorry, but, uh, what happened?"

Eret winces again, bites his lip, feels a little sick. "I pissed off the most powerful man for miles." He says.

"Oh." The boy glances off further, and doesn't say anything more.

Eret smiles a little. "What's your name?" He asks, softly. 

The boys eyes widen slightly. "Oh, damn, I forgot to introduce myself- sorry, I'm really forgetful, uhm," He shifts again, staring at Eret's shoulder. "My name is Ranboo."

Eret nods, once. "I'm Eret."

-

"How did you get here?" Eret asks one day after a bandage change from Ranboo, who's been sticking around at Eret's invitation. It's nice to have someone around, to be less lonley. The. eyes are still there, watching the interaction greedily. By now aeret is rather used to them.

"I was wandering, I think. To be honest, I don't really remember why, or where I even came from, or how long I'd been out there. Something happened, I think, but I have no clue what." There's a hint of sadness in his voice, and Eret starts to understand why the kids so skinny, it seems as though he's been alone with no home for a good while.

"That's sort of how a lot of people get here, He says thoughtfully. "Wandering without a clue of where they're going, and end up here. That's how I got here, with my brother, we were welcomed here by a kind man who isn't so kind anymore."

Ranboo shoots him a confused look at that. "what do you mean?"

Eret taps his bandaged over eye socket in response. Ranboo winces. "Oh."

"A lot more people used to come here, before the war started. Dream was nice back then, I don't really know what changed."

"What's the war about?"

"It's over land, over L'Manburg's, they wish to separate from the smp. It's members fight for they're independence. My little brother is caught in that war." Some part of Eret, despite how much he loves Wilbur, will always hate him for pulling Eret's, and his own brother into a full fledged war.

"Why aren't you fighting it?" Ranboo asks, settling down in a chair across from Eret's bed.

"I was," He says slowly, uncertainly. "I was forced to betray them, and was therefore barred from L'Manburg."

Multiple emotions flash across the hybrids face, none Eret can make out. "Oh. I'm sorry."

-

"Eret!" feet pound up the stairs, Eret turns from where he was tending to the flowers he and Ranboo had planted outside, almost slipping as he does so, he's still not quite good at dealing with the sudden change in balance that came with losing a horn.

It's Tubbo, bandaged, bruised, and scarred, but alive. Eret smiles, and sweeps his little brother up into a hug. "Tubbo.."

Tubbo laughs softly and pulls away, although his expression morphs into one of concern once he gets a good look at him. Eret pushes his sunglasses futher up on his face. "What happened to your horn?" Tubbo asks, gently, fingers running over his own. His are much smaller, only slightly curling around fluffy ears, while Eret's had curled around his ears and then went back out. They were heavy.

Eret attempts to wave away the concern, putting on what he hopes is a convincing sheepish smile. "I took a rather bad fall down the stairs and it snapped right off."

Tubbo looks like he wants to push that, but Ranboo stepping out and calling Eret's name distracts him for the time being. "Who's that?" He asks as Ranboo comes to stand by Eret.

"Ah, right, Tubbo this is Ranboo, he's been staying with me, Ranboo, my brother Tubbo."

They exchange soft pleasantries, and then Tubbo turns back to him, eyes burning with excitement, and says; "We won the war."

-

Eret and Ranboo are dragged to L'Manburg so Eret can make do on his promise and explain his betrayal.

His former friends keep him at a decent distance as he introduces them all to Ranboo, and the other way around, and then, with some prompting from all launches into a long explanation of what happened, why it happened, and what that led to, keeping out the last time he'd seen Dream, after the armor.

"But what happened to your horn?" Tommy asks sharply, eyes narrowed.

Eret opens his mouth to repeat the same feeble excuse he'd given Tubbo, but at a elbow in the ribs from Ranboo and a look he sighs, defeated, and tells them; "Dream took my horn."

That launches them into concerned shouting and questions, and it only gets worse when Ranboo snatches his sunglasses off his face, showing off the gaping hole and bone where Eret's eye and skin around said eye used to reside in that he didn't bother bandaging that day.

Tubbo turns away and gags, there are tears in his blue eyes. Tommy turns away as well, trying to hide the fact that it was bothering him by acting like he was just trying to make sure Tubbo was okay. Wilbur visibly recoils, emotions flashing in dark eyes. Fundy shuts his, breathing out sharply through his nose.

Eret shoots Ranboo a look and snatches the glasses back, sticking them back on his face so he doesn't subject them to that sight anymore. "..and my eye." He adds softly.

-

Later that day, after being fussed all day long, they all take refuge in the now finished castle for the night, huddling up together, Eret's betrayal seemingly forgiven.

And with Tubbo curled up against him, Eret gets the best rest he's had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched a shit ton of arg and horror videos whilst writing this so that may have influenced me a little bit, i was in quite a mood.
> 
> This is the first time i've ever attempted to write something like this, and the first time in while that i've just sat and wrote something for over 2 days straight, and i must say i'm rather proud of it, and i hope you guys liked it too!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this, i'd really love to hear about it!!


End file.
